sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Fantasy (Fangame)
Hello my lil Daisy Buchanans how are you? So I've been meaning to do this for a while and I was hoping to get some of the users here to help out with this. If you're interested in having your character here please leave a comment <3 Plez remember that this isn't a rp Overview Fanon Fantasy is a fan project co-developed by ImNotCalledDave and SuperKamiEspeon using the characters of a few members here on this wiki. Fanon Fantasy is the Sonic-version of the popular JRPG, Final Fantasy which is developed by Square Enix. It is a turn-based roleplaying game in which the player guides the characters across Nimagi Island to defeat Dr.Eggman/Dr.Robotnik. Characters Axel the Hedgehog- Age: 19 weapon: none hero lighting magic Ninja (yep they are a class in final fantasy) Asonja the Hedgehog - Age: 16 Pessimist, Neutral | Good with swords and fire magic Rock the Cat - Age: 17 | Gunner Raven the Panther - Age: 17 | Neutral Story The story begins in the Nimagi Freedom Fighter HQ with Axel sitting on a chair with a drowsy expression, Asonja sleeping on a nearby couch, and Raven solving a rubix cube. An alarm goes off and the three are informed that Eggman is attacking a nearby village. As Axel and Raven prepare to leave, Asonja stays behind. The two arrive at the village and engage numerous Egg Pawns. Unfortunately, they are outnumbered and unable to fight them off. A cat soon appeared and aided them in battle. Soon after, Eggman retreats and the cat introduces himself as Rock. Inviting Rock to return with them to HQ, Asonja is nowhere to be seen and Rock isn't enthusiastic to be with them at the moment. Nonetheless, the three make a pact to defeat Eggman and end his reign of terror on the island. The team of three head back into the village they saved and gear up. They head north of the island to rid the island of fortress. On the way they meet an old merchant that sold them a bottle of mysterious liquid for an usually high price. Finally, they reach a town occupied by Eggman's forces which also happened to be the fortress they were looking for. Together they fight their way inside and defeat a powerful mech. Asonja appears scolds the group telling them that they will not stop Eggman. He escapes when enemies attack the three. Acting quickly, they rush into a hidden village on a mountain and discover a hidden cave. Unfortunately, it's sealed with ice that cannot be melted. Using the liquid they have purchased, it was able to melt the ice and the team continued through the cave. Traveling further they find the site of a machine being built. Axel, Raven, and Rock enter the site. They discover that the machine is a mobile fortress capable of firing missiles anywhere on the island. They agree to destroy it, but when they head deeper in the site, Asonja appears again and calls guards over to stop them. The three escape as they were unable to stop the robots and retreat back into their base. At the base, the team agrees to liberate the last three strongholds on Nimagi. They head east to the next area and liberate it after defeating a mechanical fiend. Following a river they arrive at a small port town and buy better equipment for their fight. They reach their destination and liberate the town. Heading back to HQ, the team discovers a camp full of Egg Pawns. They defeat the robots and find Asonja locked up. Raven begs Asonja to help them fight Eggman, but Asonja declines. Axel then hits Asonja and yells at him for being selfish and scolds him. Asonja still doesn't join until Raven and Axel punch him simultaneously. Rock doesn't trust the hedgehog, but Asonja tells him that his actions will prove otherwise. The team of four arrive at HQ and are surprised to hear that their ship has been repaired. With the world open to them now, they head into the final occupied town and fight off the enemies. They successfully liberate the town, but Eggman's mobile missile platform is activated and fires a missile into a nearby town. Realizing that there's no time to lose, the four head to their objective. An all out assault is led on the missile platform and the group fights their toughest enemies yet. They reach Eggman and challenge him into a decisive battle. Eggman sports a powerful mech, but is ultimately defeated by the team. The platform is destroyed and peace has been established. Eggman flees Nimagi after a humiliating defeat never to return. Rock takes his leave as he wishes to travel some more elsewhere. The three celebrate their triumph together. Gameplay The game is a basic turn-based role-playing game in which the player controls a team of four characters at once in battle. The player must automatically choose commands for the characters to perform. At the end of the battle, players earn experience points used to level up your character and rings to purchase weapons, spells, and items. Battles are randomly encountered in the overworld or in dungeons. Players manually select commands for their characters. Commands include: Attack, their special command, Item, or Flee. Items can be used to heal or benefit your characters. You are also able to escape unwanted battles using the Flee command. Enemies are able to give your characters status ailments to weaken them, but you yourself can do the same to them or give yourself buffs for improved combat. A battle ends when the enemies' HP is zero or if you're party is wiped out. Experience points are earned after winning a battle. With experience points, characters level up and have their stats improved. Outside of battle, the first character in the party is shown on the overworld. It's on a top down perspective and towns will be available to visit as well as dungeons. In towns, players will face no random encounters. Furthermore, players can rest, purchase equipment, talk to NPC's, and explore the towns. Rock is a Gunner. This class enables Rock to use firearms and can't attack up close. He has good attack, high speed, high evasion, but low defense and HP. Asonja is a red mage. This allows him to equip swords and learn both white and black magic. He has mostly balanced stats but has mediocre HP. Alternatively, he can switch into Zikuto that is primarily a White Mage class with good attack stats. Raven is a Warrior that boasts high attack stats and above-average everything else.Lastly, Axel is a ninja who has high strength and speed. He has rather low defense and HP, but makes for a quick fighter. Enemy List Robots Egg Pawn * Mk I * Mk II * Mk III * Mk IV * Egg Magician * Egg Knight * Egg Bishop Swatbots Badniks * Buzzbomber * Crabmeat * Caterkillers * Chopper * Bat Brain * Coconuts * Orbinaut * Moto Bug * Slicer * Grounder * Amenbo * EggRobo * Blaster Feral * Goblin * Goblin Chief * Wasp * Wasp Queen * Wolf * Toxic Wolf * Golem * Ogre * Ogre Chieftain * Ogre Mage * Squid * Shark * Bat Mobian * Thief * Egg Soldier * Egg Captain * Pirate * Bandit * Egg Boss Bosses * Egg Executioner * Egg Kraken * Egg Hunter * Egg Champion Weapon List Swords * Broadsword * Iron Sword * Heavy Sword * Mythril Sword * Rapier * Steel Saber * ThunderBlade * FlameTongue * IceBlade * Ragnarok Daggers * Knife * Thief's Knife * Mythril Blade * Kunai * Man-Eater * Main Gauche * Assassin Dagger * Sakurai Axes * Heavy Axe * Iron Axe * Throwing Axe * Mythril Axe * Crystal Axe * Doom Chariot Lances * Iron Lance * Steel Lance * Heavy Spear * Impartisan * Holy Lance * Stilled Chaos Firearms * Revolvers * Blunderbuss * Colts * Desert Eagles * Annihilator Armour List Body * Clothes * Leather * Bronze * Heavy * Iron * Gaia Gear * Kenpo Gi * Gold * Diamond Vest * Crystal Mail Head * Cap * Iron Helmet * Steel Hat * Gold Helmet * Diamond Hat * Crystal Hat * Beret * Titanium Helmet Shields * Leather Shield * Buckler * Heavy Shield * Iron Shield * Steel Shield * Myhtril Shield * Gold Shield * Diamond Shield * Crystal Shield * Genji Shield Item List * Potion (heals 50 HP) * Hi-Potion (heals 200 HP) * Elixir (fully restores HP) * Phoenix Down (revives KO'd ally) * Maiden's Kiss (removes Toad Status) * Mallet (cures Mini) * Antidote (cures Poison) * Soft (removes Petrification status) * Eye Drops (cures Blind status) * Echo Herb (cures Mute status) * Ether ( restores 50 MP) * Hi-Ether (restores 150 MP) * Hi-Elixir (fully restores HP and MP) * Tent (fully restores party) Magic White * Cure (heals HP) * Cura (restores more HP) * Curaga (restores a lot of HP) * Esuna (cures any status ailments) * Haste (increase the rate of physical attacks) * Nul Ice (weakens ice magic) * Nul Shock (weakens thunder magic) * Nul Fire (weakens fire magic) * Rise (revives KO'd ally) * Arise (revives KO'd ally at max HP) * Protect (increase defense) Black * Fire * Fira * Firaga * Blizzard * Blizzara * Blizzaga * Thunder * Thundara * Thundaga * Flare Category:Games